


Calling Out to Veunter

by LuckyLuScarlet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Galra Empire, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mermaids, Murder, Pining, Pollution - Freeform, Possible Character Death, Shameless Smut, possible sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLuScarlet/pseuds/LuckyLuScarlet
Summary: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, more coming soon





	

One minute, everything was calm. The next, it all went black.

 

 

Shiro was the first to wake up. He quickly jumped to the task of making sure everyone was okay before he went to investigate what had caused the crash.

He swam out quickly, the water seeming much darker than it should normally. The long hall opened up into the open sea, and almost instantly, shiro had known what happened. The galra were here.

Hunk awoke next, he took the job of waking everyone up and helping them into chairs.

Hunk rushed to wake Pidge, who had fallen asleep at their deep ocean technology. Pidge woke up Matt and they hurried to see what was going on. 

Keith had awaken from the sudden disturbance in the vibration of the water. He hurried to across the hall to drag Lance out of his dreams. Lance was about to complain about being waken up when he realized just how much panic was running about. He became worried and quickly followed Keith out to meet the others.

Coran and Allura met with everyone else outside the castle door ways. It was almost pitch black outside, making it difficult to see. Everyone stayed together in pairs to make sure they were all there. Above the surface of the water, they barely saw the outline of what looked like a fleet of ships floating in the sky.

Allura was the first to notice Shiro slowly swimming out towards what looked like a crashed ship, she was stunned with surprise. Bringing up the only audible reaction she could she croaked, "Shiro-.. ship-.. No!"

Shiro whipped his head around, the daze that caught him suddenly leaving his body. Upon noticing Allura and all the other paladins standing and staring, he quietly swam back, a wave of shame rolling over him. "I.. I just can't explain what came over me. One second I was seeing the ships fly overhead.. the next I was swimming towards that crash sight."

Matt swam forward and pulled Shiro into a loose hug. "Don't worry about it Shiro, we all know that the Galra can really fuck up someone's mind." As if on cue everyone's gaze slid towards the crash. Pidge looked to Shiro and mumbled, "Should we get closer?.." Shiro nodded silently and everyone carefully swam towards the crash.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, more coming soon


End file.
